pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ditto
|dexmokalos=138 |gen=Generation I |species=Transform Pokémon |egg1=Ditto |body=01 |type=Normal |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=8.8 lbs. |metweight=4.0 kg |ability=Limber |dw=Imposter |color=Purple}} Ditto (Japanese: メタモン Metamon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Ditto is an unique Pokémon because it can breed with any Pokémon in a Day Care Center regardless of its gender, except for another Ditto, Legendary Pokémon (except for Manaphy and Phione), Unown, Nidoqueen, Nidorina, and Baby Pokémon. If a Pokémon can't breed with Ditto, it can't breed in any way. Most people use it to breed. Biology Physiology Ditto's appearance is very plain. It is a simple pinkish purple, amorphous blob, with two smalls dots as eyes and a long, curved mouth. Though it's appearance can be changed via Transform. A shiny Ditto is blue as opposed to the normal purple. Game info Game locations |redblue=Routes 13, 14, 15, 23, Cerulean Cave| |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Pokémon Mansion, Cerulean Cave| |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Routes 34, 35| and in Cerulean Cave |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 34 and 35 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Desert Underpass |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Routes 13, 14, 15, Pokémon Mansion, Cerulean Cave |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Route 218 (Pokéradar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 34, 35, and 47 |hgssrarity=Uncommon, Swarm| |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Giant Chasm |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy=Pokémon Village |xyrarity=Rare}} Side game locations |Pokemon=Ditto |Snap=Cave |Channel=Bus Stop |Trozei=Everywhere |PMD1=Frosty Forest (4F-9F) Fiery Field (10F, 20F) Buried Relic (16F-34F) Wish Cave (53F-64F) Joyous Tower (53F-64F) Oddity Cave (B1F-B15F) |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Rumble=Silent Forest Windy Prairie‎ Rocky Cave Fiery Furnace Bright Beach Eternal Tower}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Capable of copying an enemy's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy. |yellow=When it spots an enemy, its body transforms into an almost perfect copy of its opponent. |gold=It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked. |silver=Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise. |crystal=When it encounters another Ditto, it will move faster than normal to duplicate that opponent exactly. |ruby=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong. |sapphire=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong. |emerald=A Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself. However, if it tries to change based on its memory, it will get details wrong. |firered=It can freely recombine its own cellular structure to transform into other life-forms. |leafgreen=Capable of copying an opponent's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy. |diamond=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |pearl=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |platinum=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |heartgold=It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked. |soulsilver=Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise. |black=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |white=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |black 2=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |white 2=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |x=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |y=It can freely recombine its own cellular structure to transform into other life-forms. |or=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong. |as=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong.}} Stats Learnset Generation VI= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III=